


【盾冬】遗愿与红星

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 身为神盾时空局送葬者的一员，詹姆斯接到了一项新的任务——穿越回上世纪的布鲁克林，帮为一位知名作家完成他的遗愿。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

神盾局的大楼高耸入云，詹姆斯站在下面，抬起头眯着眼睛向上看，这是一栋仰到脖子酸痛也看不见顶的高楼，他索性就不再看了，反正每一天都是这样的光景。  
打卡，上班，乘电梯来到工作区，詹姆斯从储物柜里取出自己的手表，只听见叮的一声，屏幕亮了起来，詹姆斯熟练的点开，手表立刻在上方投影出一小块屏幕，泛着蓝色的光。  
“384号送葬者，詹姆斯特工，下午好。”手表中传来机械的AI男声，“编号32557的任务信息已于昨日发送给您，是否接受？”  
“接受。”詹姆斯一边检查着手提箱中的物品，一边回答道。  
“42号时空舱，入口C，两小时后出发。”AI的声音是詹姆斯已经熟悉的冰冷和没有起伏，“时间，1964年；任务地点：纽约，布鲁克林。”  
两个小时以后，詹姆斯踏上了时空舱。

1964年1月17日，距离任务目标死亡还有72小时  
詹姆斯拎着一个灰绿色的手提箱走在布鲁克林的大街上，身上穿着一套略显宽大的黑色西装，纽约刚刚下过一场雪，使脚下的旧皮鞋上沾了些新鲜的泥土。完成过多次的穿越时空任务，詹姆斯对如何融入和伪装了如指掌，此时此刻的他看起来就像一个再普通不过的路人，。  
他的脚步不急不缓，最终停在了一栋破旧的楼房前，他打量了一下就走了上去，简易生锈的铁楼梯在他脚下吱呀作响，詹姆斯有些不适应，他还从来没有见过这样穷酸的任务目标，以往的任务目标即使说不上多么尊贵，生活的也很富足。  
不过这也难怪，这次的任务目标很特殊，他是个作家，一生只写了一本小说，但是当时并没有人欣赏这部呕心沥血之作，所以这位作家生前潦倒，死后才被人发现那本小说的宝贵价值，而且这位作家去世的也很早，年仅46岁。  
他的死因是……  
詹姆斯想起任务报告上冷冰冰的几行字，他甚至不敢去想象那个画面，不得不承认，时代的落后与局限性杀死了这位才华横溢的大作家。  
假如......这个作家的遗愿是想要再活几天该怎么办？詹姆斯想着，已经走到了任务目标的门前。  
这栋破房子的隔音效果真的很差劲，他站在门外都能听到屋子里传来的剧烈咳嗽声，一副几乎要把肺咳出来的架势，詹姆斯这才想起来任务报告中写了这个作家不仅穷困潦倒，还久病缠身，猩红热、哮喘、营养不良等等，在这个年代，哪一项都足以要了他的命，他太脆弱了，远没有他的著作来的坚强，那本小说能够历久弥新成为经典，但是他本人却已经长眠于地下，至今都没有人找到他的墓碑。  
待到咳嗽声小了一些，詹姆斯抬起手敲了敲门，半晌，屋子里传来了椅子与地板摩擦的声音，他猜是作家起身来开门了。  
作家看起来警戒心很高，他只开了一个小小的门缝，一只瘦骨嶙峋的苍白的手死死扒着门框，詹姆斯甚至能够看到皮肤下的青筋，他还注意到屋子里光线很暗，作家眯着眼睛，似乎是还没适应外面的光线。  
詹姆斯露出公式化的微笑：“您好，先生，我是……”  
“不买报纸。”作家冷冷的打断了詹姆斯的话，连来人的脸都没看清就要关门。  
“不，我不是卖报纸的。”  
任务目标看起来就是个又矮又瘦还佝偻着背的小老头，他还不到五十岁，却已经满头白发。詹姆斯没费什么力气就把住了门，  
“斯蒂文先生，”詹姆斯微微低下头，脸上还维持着微笑“啊，不，是史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生，可以让我进去说话吗？有很重要的事情要通知您。”  
詹姆斯不由分说的挤进了作家的屋子，作家刚刚要发作，却在看清詹姆斯面孔的那一刻僵住了，他使劲揉了揉眼睛愣楞的看着眼前的詹姆斯，下垂的皮肤甚至有些颤抖，皱纹丛生的脸上杂糅了太多复杂的情感。  
良久作家才颤抖着开了口：“巴.......巴基？”  
谁他妈是巴基？  
詹姆斯觉得自己的左臂又开始痛了。

三天前  
“又做那个梦了吗？”  
班纳博士双手交叉望着坐在他对面满面愁容的詹姆斯。  
“是的......而且最近越来越频繁了。”詹姆斯眉头紧皱，英俊的脸庞上乌云密布，“而且每次醒来，我的左臂都很痛，那个该死的灵魂伴侣的烙印在发烫。”  
詹姆斯一边说着一边向班纳博士展示了自己的左肩头，上面烙印着他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话，一句老土的不能再老土的搭讪词——我们是不是在哪里见过？  
“天呐......”班纳博士推了推眼镜，瞪大了眼睛凑近看，“巴恩斯，我从来没见过这样深的灵魂伴侣烙印。”  
詹姆斯撇了撇嘴，不以为意：“自从十五岁的时候肩膀上出了这个玩意儿，我就开始做那个梦了，从前还只是一年做那么一两回，最近几个月我却几乎隔个两三天就要做这个该死的梦。”  
班纳博士深表同情的看着眼下乌青的詹姆斯，不得不说他现在看起来就像一个吸血鬼。  
“但是你也知道的，能缓解噩梦的治疗方法我们都试过了，都没什么用，”班纳无奈的叹气，“我从来没看到过你这种情况，我现在已经不知道这个情况还能不能规划到心理问题的层面上了。”  
“这个该死的梦已经影响到我的工作了，”詹姆斯有些自暴自弃的靠在了椅子背上，“而且我的左臂真的很疼。”  
班纳博士搓了搓手欲言又止，半晌，他才开口对詹姆斯说道：“其实我把你的情况和我的一个朋友交流过，其实我觉得.....你可以去找他看看，说不定会有对策。”  
“也是心理医生吗？”詹姆斯晃了晃脑袋，“你都没办法，我觉得还是不用再浪费时间了，再多人看也是一样的。”  
“不不，他不是心理医生，”班纳摇了摇头，“他是一个占星师。”  
最后，詹姆斯捏着一张深蓝色的名片走出了班纳博士的心理诊所。  
“斯特兰奇……”  
詹姆斯嘟囔了一句，占星师？现在可都是2034年了，要不是班纳的表情过于严肃，他甚至怀疑是不是班纳在开玩笑了。  
他把名片随手折了起来揣进了裤兜里，并没有再掏出来的打算。  
詹姆斯这次来并没有开车，那辆车已经扔在车库里很久了，因为那个倒霉的噩梦，最近他的脑袋乱乱的，精神状态很不好，所以还是坐公交车吧。  
通体银白，悬浮在半空中的公交车停在了他的面前，詹姆斯踏步走了上去，感觉到车厢微微一沉，车上的人不多，他挑了个靠窗的位置就坐了下来。  
天空是蓝色的——大概是吧。  
各式各样的车，船飞速的在他的头顶飞过，像鱼，像龙，遮天蔽日，詹姆斯看不太清天空的颜色了。  
“送葬者——你的遗愿由我们来完成！年轻人，努力吧，为国家和社会作出贡献，在未来同样可以无偿享受‘送葬者’一对一上门服务！为自己的人生画上一个完满的句号。”  
悬在半空中的广告牌闪着淡蓝色的光，一个强有力的男声慷慨陈词，那是詹姆斯再熟悉不过了，他就是送葬者中的一员。  
在詹姆斯还是个孩子的时候，政府就已经垄断了时空穿越的技术，除了某些秘密任务之外，还开拓了“送葬者”这一公开透明的业务。送葬者主要负责为那些在历史上曾经为国家为社会在各行业各领域做出过贡献的伟人完成遗愿，这项业务既能提升政府在人们心中的威望，也能鼓励年轻人们努力奋斗。  
詹姆斯是一个经验丰富的“送葬者”，总统、画家、或是什么发明家，他都为他们服务过，他们的遗愿也都千奇百怪，但詹姆斯都能在不违反送葬守则的前提下完成的很好。  
很快他就回到了家里，那天晚上，詹姆斯有些忐忑的睡去了，他不想再做梦了，他想要睡个好觉，可是天不遂人愿。  
又是那个梦。  
梦是断断续续的，但他记得梦里有一个看不清面孔的金发男孩，他们在一起玩耍、聊天，他在梦里看着金发少年画画，还梦见金发少年抱着垃圾桶呕吐，而他在一旁哈哈大笑，身后是过山车。还有很多琐碎的事情，在詹姆斯看来那不过就是两个好朋友，可是为什么他会感觉那么难过呢？。  
再后来梦境转到金发少年目送他上了火车，一开始他不知道他要去哪，后来他知道了，他要去战场。  
到了战场上，原本还称得上岁月静好的梦境就全变了，这也是它成为噩梦困扰着詹姆斯的原因。梦境里炮火连天，尸体、残肢、哭号与悲鸣，最后他也没有幸免于难，他倒了下去，鲜血和泥土灰尘覆满了他的口鼻，直到灵魂慢慢从躯体里抽离。  
那感觉太过真实，真实的就好像他曾经亲身经历过一样。  
詹姆斯醒来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，他的睡衣都被汗水浸湿了，脸上也湿哒哒的分不清是眼泪还是汗水，他呆呆的坐在床上定了定神，最后略显狼狈从白天穿的裤子里拿出那张皱巴巴的名片。  
斯特兰奇占星事务所。  
詹姆斯洗了把脸，穿好衣服奔着名片上的地址就去了。  
事务所坐落在唐人街，但是很不好找，刚刚走进唐人街詹姆斯就被各种画画一样的中文字给绕晕了，他握着名片像是抓住最后一根救命稻草，幸好，在他还皱着眉四处乱转的时候，一个胖胖的长着亚洲面孔的人拦住了他。  
“是詹姆斯·巴恩斯先生吗？”  
詹姆斯点了点头，指着名片问道：“呃，请问你知道……”  
他微微一笑说道：“请随我来吧，斯特兰奇等你很久了。”  
詹姆斯稀里糊涂的跟上了这个自称叫做王的人，王说他是斯特兰奇的助手，对中国的道家学说颇有研究。  
他们在小巷子里七拐八拐，最终停在了一扇小门前，王推开门请他走了进去，詹姆斯看到里面站着一个鬓角泛白的高大男人，他是个白人，在唐人街里显得有些格格不入。  
“巴恩斯先生，”男人跟他握了握手，“我是斯特兰奇，班纳博士已经把你的事情告诉我了。”  
“您好，”詹姆斯挠了挠头，说道，“呃，您知道这到底是怎么回事吗？我已经被困扰很久了，再这样下去我恐怕我会疯了。”  
斯特兰奇指着他的肩膀说：“介意再把梦和灵魂伴侣烙印的事情和我细细说一下吗？”  
他说着带着詹姆斯走进了内室，詹姆斯只好把梦里的情节还有烙印的事情又细细说了一遍，斯特兰奇听了思考了半晌，一旁的王突然开口了。  
“巴恩斯先生可能要遇到灵魂伴侣了。”王笑了笑，“有红鸾星动。”  
詹姆斯听不懂后半句，但他听懂了前半句，他苦笑一声说：“我都30岁了，谁会用‘我们好像在哪见过’这样老土的话跟我搭讪？说实话我对那个家伙根本没什么期待，不想见他。”  
“不不，”斯特兰奇像是被点醒了一般否认道，“你有没有想过，这个梦和你的灵魂伴侣有什么关系？  
詹姆斯有些茫然的摇了摇头：“或许有？……但我不确定，我也搞不清楚这到底是怎么一回事。”  
斯特兰奇拍了拍他的肩膀，认真的凝视着他，缓缓开口说：“或许……你相信转世之说吗？


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯此次的任务目标——大作家史蒂夫·罗杰斯此时此刻看起来很不对劲。  
“巴基，是你吗......”  
那双浑浊的眼睛紧紧盯着詹姆斯，像是见到了什么难以置信的事情一样，他的手死死抓住了詹姆斯的手臂，力气之大让詹姆斯感到不可思议，他不知道这个干瘦病重的老头从哪里迸发出了这样大的力气。  
僵持中，詹姆斯赫然发现当史蒂夫接触到他的那一刻开始，他的左臂就不再疼痛了，唯有肩头灵魂伴侣的烙印滚烫异常。  
史蒂夫到底是年纪大了，他一句完整的话都说不完就又猛烈的咳嗽了起来，那张沧桑的面孔因为激动而变得通红，脖子上的皱纹都被撑开，詹姆斯连忙关上门搀扶住史蒂夫，生怕他的死亡时间因为自己的到来而提前。  
“罗杰斯先生你还好吗？”  
詹姆斯的一只手还被老人死死抓在手里，他腾出另一只手轻轻拍打着史蒂夫的后背，这个男人真的太瘦了，詹姆斯甚至能够隔着衣服摸到他的脊椎骨。  
“您听我说，一定是什么地方搞错了，我不是巴基，我叫詹姆斯。”  
但是史蒂夫好像什么也听不进去，依然固执的叫着巴基，詹姆斯有些手足无措，因为他发现这个男人浑浊的双目中竟然噙满了泪水。  
“哦天哪......我真的不是巴基，先生。”詹姆斯结结巴巴的解释道，但他每说出一个字，心就好像被人踩了一脚那样疼，他不知道这是为什么。  
史蒂夫抬起头，以一种近乎贪婪的眼神深深的望着他的面孔，良久，老史蒂夫才颤巍巍的开了口：“你真的......不是巴基吗？”  
“真的，先生。我叫詹姆斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”詹姆斯说着从怀中掏出了自己的名片，史蒂夫颤抖着手接了过去，他看了很久，最终眼泪滴落在了那张平滑柔顺的根本不属于这个年代的纸上。  
“我不敢相信，你们的名字都一样......”  
“也许只是个巧合罢了，詹姆斯这个名字很常见的。今天是我第一次见到您，罗杰斯先生，我并不是您口中的巴基。”  
詹姆斯为自己的耐心感到意外，他从来不会和任务目标说这么多的废话，但是看着眼前这个头发花白的干瘦男人，他的心却彻底的软了下来。  
“别哭了。”他小声安慰道，像是在哄一个孩子。  
他没想到，突然间史蒂夫就不死心的抬起手来，有些粗暴的扯开了詹姆斯的衣领，在看到那片干干净净的肌肤之后，他就像泄了气的皮球一样跌坐在了床上。  
情绪的大起大落似乎掏空了这个男人仅剩的力气，他垂着手，用手背蹭了蹭眼角，沙哑着声音说道：“抱歉，是我认错人了。巴基他......是我的伴侣，在他的胸口上有我们的烙印。”  
詹姆斯应该生气的，他显然被冒犯到了，但是他没有。詹姆斯只是默默的扣上了衣衫，低头看着史蒂夫花白的脑瓜顶，没来由的冒出了一句话。  
“在这个年代，随随便便向一个陌生人说出你的伴侣是同性可不是什么明智的选择。”  
眼泪流干了，男人肩膀微微颤动着似乎是在苦笑，他说：“没有什么明智不明智的，他就是我唯一的爱人、伴侣，谁也改变不了这个事实。”  
真是个固执的男人，詹姆斯想，但是他意外的很欣赏史蒂夫这份固执。  
“那么，詹姆斯，”史蒂夫抬起头看向他，叫他的名字时声音都颤抖了起来，他眼睛还有些红，“你找我到底有什么事情？”  
詹姆斯这才想起自己此行的目的，他清了清嗓子：“罗杰斯先生，就像您小说中写的那样，我是穿越时空来到这里的，鉴于未来中您在文学方面做出的贡献，政府委派我来为您执行遗愿。”  
詹姆斯本以为史蒂夫会像其他任务目标那样，或震惊或恐惧的问他什么我居然快死了或者穿越时空你在逗我玩吗之类的话，但是史蒂夫似乎对自己即将死亡和穿越时空并没有太大惊讶，他只是微微一个愣神，然后不解的摇了摇头：“我的小说，在未来竟然也有人看了吗？我还以为它会随着我一起被遗忘。”  
“不，并没有被遗忘，您和您的作品，”詹姆斯打开手提箱，拿出一本厚厚的装帧精美的书籍，递给了史蒂夫，“或许现在的人们囿于时代，并不能正确的欣赏您的作品，但所幸在未来，它成为了无法替代的经典之作。”  
史蒂夫皱着眉接过了书，封面很简单，一颗星星，一半红一半白，书封的推荐语是某位大文豪所写——沉痛而真实的历史纪实，精彩绝伦的科学幻想，还有最触动人心的爱。  
史蒂夫不置可否：“我不知道这本书是否真的有这样大的价值，我只是以它缅怀我的爱人。”  
“在未来，有一个同性灵魂伴侣是一件很正常的事情，没有人会用异样的眼光去看待这件事。”  
“那听起来是个很棒的时代。”史蒂夫充满遗憾的叹了口气，“只是我和巴基没机会看到了。”  
“未来很美好，巴基一定都看到了，”詹姆斯安慰道，“所以，您有什么遗愿吗？”  
詹姆斯没有想到的是，他遇到了送葬者生涯以来的最大难题——他的任务目标告诉他，我没有什么遗愿。  
“没有？”詹姆斯拉了把椅子坐在他的面前，认真的问道，“罗杰斯先生，你就没有什么想见的人吗？比如您的伴侣巴基，我可以......”  
史蒂夫冷冷的打断了他：“巴基已经死了。”  
他说着从枕头下面拿出一个狗牌，上面写着巴基的名字和编号，那狗牌表面很光滑，闪着微弱的光，看得出来它被人常年摩挲着。  
“死在战场上，我再也见不到他了。”史蒂夫望着狗牌喃喃自语。  
詹姆斯一愣，随即献宝似的把手提箱呈给史蒂夫看，他说：“没关系，我带来了很多高科技的玩意儿，我可以给你制造出一个梦境，梦里你就可以看到巴基，或者我可以带你穿越回巴基还活着的某一时间点，都可以的，你还是可以见到他的。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛亮了亮，詹姆斯似乎看到了浑浊背后的湛蓝，但很快，他眼里的光又熄灭了，他说：“梦是假的，真相就算再残忍，也比假象要好，至于穿越时空......”史蒂夫摇头笑了笑，“过去固然美好，但是一昧的沉湎于过去只会徒增悲伤，巴基告诉我要面向未来。”  
“但是我们已经没有未来了，巴基。”史蒂夫像是在喃喃自语，又像是透过詹姆斯在跟巴基对话一样。  
两人面对面看着彼此过了良久。  
最终是史蒂夫先起身的，他看着发愣的詹姆斯，像个长者一样拍了拍他的肩膀问道：“如果我没有遗愿，你是不是无法交差？”  
其实也不是，他大可以拍拍屁股走人，但是詹姆斯却不想这样。他出奇的留恋这个破旧的屋子和眼前的老史蒂夫，所以他最终还是僵硬的点了点头。  
史蒂夫想了一会，然后用食指敲了敲那本厚厚的书，问道：“你读过这本书吗？”  
这本《美国队长与冬日战士》在二十一世纪可以说是家喻户晓，但是詹姆斯的的确确是没有读过一页，他还在上学的时候不是没想买来看看，但是仅仅翻开扉页，他就无法控制的感觉到莫名的心悸与恐惧，还有理不清的烦躁，他安慰自己那大概是因为书中那个冬日战士与自己同名的缘故，但是事实呢？詹姆斯自己也搞不清楚。  
他摇了摇头，老老实实的回答道：“没有。”  
史蒂夫看起来并不意外，他露出了一个淡淡的微笑，这个笑容为他死气沉沉的脸庞增添了些许生机。  
“我希望，你能读完它，这就是我的遗愿。”  
距离目标死亡还有71小时。  
这是詹姆斯接到过的最奇怪的遗愿，没有之一。  
詹姆斯本来想说他对这本书有些“过敏”，但是在史蒂夫称得上温柔的眼神注视下，他突然什么也说不出来了，颤抖着手翻开了扉页，一行小字印在中央——谨以此书，送给我的伴侣，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。  
出人意料的，这次并没有像之前那样的不适感，詹姆斯轻轻呼出一口气，翻开了第二页。第二页是一张史蒂夫亲手画的巴基，这本书有很多史蒂夫自己画的插画，第一张便是巴基。  
即使是那样劣质的水彩，也难掩这张画作的精致，画上的少年嘴角带着微笑，是那样的栩栩如生，让人不禁想到底倾注了多少爱意，才能将少年描摹的如此真实？  
詹姆斯此时才后知后觉的发现那个巴基与自己的面孔有多么相似，怪不得史蒂夫会认错，他们几乎就是一个模子刻出来的。  
“你相信转世之说吗？”  
斯特兰奇的话语再次在他的心中响起，詹姆斯不敢多想，正式的开始阅读这本书。  
书虽然很厚，但是三天的时间，足够读完了。  
《美国队长与冬日战士》的前半部分几乎算得上是作者的自传，书中讲述了他与巴基从小相识相知，通过两个布鲁克林的小孩子以小见大的反应出了美国经济大萧条时期的种种社会情况，通过阅读这本书就可以很好的了解到当时那个年代，所以这本书也被称作是上世纪美国纪实之作。  
但詹姆斯想，史蒂夫在写的时候一定没想那么多，他只是把他与巴基的童年记述下来罢了。  
之后小说写到了二战爆发，视角也从布鲁克林转向了欧洲的战场，原本羸弱不堪的史蒂夫注射了血清成为了美国队长，与咆哮突击队的成员一起打击纳粹。与现实相同的是巴基都死在了战场上，不同的是小说里的巴基因为血清存活了下来，但是现实中的巴基永远的长眠了。小说中作者对战争的描写很是触目惊心，因此也被加上了“反战”的标签。  
到此，书籍的上卷告一段落，下卷则展现了作者天马行空的想象力，他将视角转向了21世纪——美国队长苏醒，冬日战士被启用，继而发生了一系列惊心动魄的故事。最令人惊叹的是，书中对21世纪的想象有很多都成为了现实。

詹姆斯看到巴基即将上战场的时候天已经擦黑了，他揉了揉眼睛，缓了缓神从故事中抽离，看时间已经过去了四五个小时。  
史蒂夫打开了屋子里那盏昏黄的灯，对他说：“明天再看吧，不用着急，我猜我一时半会儿还死不了。”  
詹姆斯有些不解：“罗杰斯先生，你是怎么推测出死亡时间的？而且，你对死亡就没一点害怕吗？”  
“不要叫我先生了，叫我史蒂夫就好，”史蒂夫并没有回答詹姆斯的问题，只是问，“你觉得书怎么样？”  
“非常好，我应该早点读它的，只是......”巴基抿了抿嘴唇似乎不知道该不该说，史蒂夫看出了他的犹豫：“没事，有什么想说的就说吧。”  
“巴基......他真的有那么好吗？”詹姆斯的表情写满了怀疑，“你描写的他也太完美了。”  
史蒂夫笑了，这次的笑意直达眼底，他像是想起了什么很开心的事情，语气都变得很轻快，他说：“好吧，我承认，我的确有所隐瞒，你想听我说说真正的巴基吗？”  
詹姆斯点了点头，换了一个更加舒服的坐姿，史蒂夫开始缓缓讲述他和巴基的从前。

“我是在十岁的时候认识巴基的，我想我永远都不会忘记那个日子。那一天下了很大的雨，我被一群坏孩子踹进了脏兮兮的水坑里，浑身都湿透了，还沾满了泥巴，那样子不能更狼狈了。巴基就是那时候出现的，他一个人单挑一群坏孩子，当然，他没打过他们，于是他拉起我就跑，说实话那是我第一次做逃兵。后来我们两个落汤鸡躲进了杂货店里，杂货店的老板很嫌弃我们，他说‘哪来的臭小子，雨停了赶紧滚！’当时鼻青脸肿的巴基还在没心没肺的大笑，好像狼狈不堪的我戳中了他的笑点一样，说起来那也算得上是巴基的天赋之一，巴基在任何情况下都能“被戳中笑点”，不管情势多艰难，哪怕是身处窘境之中，尤其是身处窘境之中。然后他把外套脱下来给不停咳嗽的我，并且告诉我他叫巴基。我是那时候注意到他的那双眼睛的，灰绿色的，眼角眉梢都带着些许暧昧的笑意。  
之后我问他为什么要帮我，他笑嘻嘻的说他看见我那副样子，就想起了街边谁都能踢一脚的他经常喂的那条流浪狗。我当时想的是，这人可真是个小混蛋，但我喜欢。  
后来我们就成为了好朋友，就像书里写的那样，形影不离。他明明是个一刻也安静不下来的闹腾鬼，却喜欢安静的坐在我旁边看我画画，他不知道其实我背地里偷偷画了很多的他——后来他也知道了。  
巴基比我大一岁，在他十五岁的时候胸口就出现了灵魂伴侣的烙印——who are you，有点傻的一句话，我们俩都在使劲想到底是哪个姑娘对巴基说过这样的话，但是谁也没有想出来，我们就傻傻的以为她还没出现，直到我十五岁，胸口上同样的位置出现了一行字——快跑。  
知道那时候我们才想起来，那个雨天巴基对我说的第一句话是快跑，而我当时回了一句，你是谁？  
两个十足十的傻瓜，对吧？  
那时候我们还不知道原来灵魂伴侣可以是两个同性，我惴惴不安，担心巴基不高兴，但是他却反复摸着我的胸口，告诉他很开心，然后毫无征兆的吻上了我。  
很丢脸的是我被吻到差点晕过去，我那个小小的不堪重负的肺几乎要爆炸了，不争气的心脏也要跳出嗓子眼了，我的脸一阵红一阵白，差点把巴基吓死，他搂着我带着哭腔说‘史蒂夫你他妈可不能死于初吻啊’。  
后来他背着我在胸口上纹了一只振翅欲飞的斑鸠，斑鸠的翅膀上正好是那句who are you，我猜那玩意儿一定很痛，所以很是心疼，他却还笑着安慰我说，好看吗？这是为你纹的。  
后来纹身店的老板笑着跟我说他纹身的时候疼的龇牙咧嘴，这个傻瓜。  
在书里，我只写了每次生病他都会都守在我的病榻前，却没有写我每次醒来都能看到他趴在一边呼呼大睡，口水都流到了手上；我写了我们两个人去康尼岛坐过山车，但没写他看着吐的昏天黑地的我哈哈大笑；我写了我们两个去游乐场玩，但是没写他为了帮一个红头发的女孩赢一只小熊把身上的钱都输光了，最后我们俩只能躲在冷藏里车回家。  
他自然是一个不那么完美的人，但比起他说不完的好，我更爱他的不完美。我必须得承认，我有私心，我想把他那些不为人知的一面珍藏起来，这是史蒂夫与巴基的小秘密。  
我在书里写的都是真的，他的确是那样好的一个年轻人，但我没写的......那些小秘密就让老史蒂夫带进坟墓里去吧，不然上了天堂巴基也会为了我在书中写他的糗事而埋怨我的。”  
“那你现在会不会因为没能阻止巴基上战场而后悔呢？”  
“不，我不后悔，巴基是为国捐躯，我为他感到光荣和自豪。我只是恨自己，恨我身体太过虚弱，没能陪他一起上战场，这都是我的错。假如我能在那里，我会成为巴基的盾牌，那枚炮弹就不会打到他的身上，他就可以继续带着我们的希望与意志，一直战斗下去，而不是像现在这样，他牺牲了，我却还活着，只能靠写小说来缅怀他。”  
大概是因为说了太多话的缘故，史蒂夫又开始咳嗽起来，詹姆斯连忙为他倒了一杯水：“那不是你的错......”  
詹姆斯的话被突如其来的砸门声打断了，他回过头，单薄的木板门几乎快被砸到散架了，木屑从门缝间掉落，一个陌生男人在门外暴躁的叫骂道：“罗杰斯，你他妈能不能安静一点！咳成这样怎么还不去死？”  
外面的男人说完就骂骂咧咧的走了，停止了咳嗽的史蒂夫并不在意，好像是已经习惯了一样。  
詹姆斯对外面人满满的恶意感到震惊，他低声咒骂道：“该死的，他们怎么这样对你？这样欺负一个病弱年迈的人？”  
史蒂夫微笑着摆摆手，目光平和的看向詹姆斯说：“他们仇视我......你是知道原因的。”  
在这个年代里，灵魂伴侣是同性的人被视为异端，有很多极端恐同者对这些人十分仇恨，而史蒂夫这样大大方方把同性灵魂伴侣写进书里的人更成为了他们的眼中钉。这些詹姆斯都是知道的。  
他欲言又止，最终还是问了出来：“所以到底为什么你会知道自己死亡的时间？这不对劲史蒂夫。”  
“小说已经写完了，我已经没什么可牵挂的了。”史蒂夫没头没脑的说了这么一句，他起身慢腾腾的挪到桌子前在抽屉里翻找着什么，“瑞贝卡的丈夫去世的早，她一个人带着孩子很辛苦。”  
詹姆斯知道瑞贝卡是巴基的妹妹，史蒂夫在书中写到了。他的心突然就揪了起来，无法控制的想起里任务描述上那两行冷冰冰的字。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯，男，46岁，死与殴打造成的颅内出血和内脏破裂，凶手系极端恐同分子，主犯于一年后被枪毙，两名从犯被判处十年监禁。  
史蒂夫终于找到了什么，他把一张薄薄的纸递给了詹姆斯。  
那是一张巨额人身意外险的回执，受益人是......瑞贝卡·巴恩斯。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫扶着椅子慢慢坐回了詹姆斯对面，摇着头说：“我这样的一个人，不仅帮不到瑞贝卡什么，还总是让她担心，倒不如给她和孩子留点钱，起码能捱过些日子，也不知道她们未来过得好不好，咳咳......”  
詹姆斯连忙拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，轻声安慰道：“别担心，瑞贝卡女士过得很好，她在八十多岁的时候寿终正寝。”  
“你认识她？”史蒂夫有些惊讶，詹姆斯点了点头：“课本上可有瑞贝卡女士的照片呢，她在抚养一双子女成人以后，就投身同性伴侣的平权运动了，在当时的年代，她可是第一人，不得不说那是个很艰难的过程，但是她从来没有放弃过，真想给你看看她在白宫前的演讲，真的非常具有感染力，如今同性伴侣能够行走在阳光下，瑞贝卡女士真的作出了很大贡献。”  
史蒂夫似乎是有些难以置信，愣了一会儿，似乎是想起了童年的事，说道：“真难想象啊，小时候总是缠着我和巴基的小丫头，居然也能做出这样的大事，巴基如果知道了，也会为她骄傲的。”  
“瑞贝卡女士从未提过自己的哥哥有一个同性伴侣，所以大家都不明白为什么一个有着异性伴侣的女士会这样为同性伴侣的权益发声和抗争......”詹姆斯抬头望向史蒂夫，“我想现在我知道原因了。”  
“像是她的性格，她与巴基一样要强。”史蒂夫露出一个欣慰的笑容。  
“这是巴恩斯家的优秀血统吗？”詹姆斯眨了眨眼，史蒂夫低下头摩挲着狗牌说道：“也许是吧。”

那天晚上詹姆斯是睡在沙发垫上的，他躺在那张不算多软的垫子上，感觉很是熟悉，似乎......梦里见过。  
“小时候，我和巴基就这样把沙发垫铺在地板上坐在一起。”  
躺在那张窄窄的硬木板床上的史蒂夫突然开口了，詹姆斯的手还在上上下下的摸着沙发垫，听到这句话有些生硬的就停了下来。  
“那听起来还挺有趣的。”  
伸手不见五指的漆黑里，詹姆斯感觉自己的声音有点不自然，头顶上方又传来了衣服摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音，他猜大概是史蒂夫翻了个身。  
“你和巴基，真的很像。”  
“刚见面的时候你就已经说过了。”詹姆斯拉了拉被子，他嗅到了属于史蒂夫的味道，有一股很重的药味，但是他却很喜欢，詹姆斯低下头悄悄把鼻子埋在了被子间。  
“不止是相貌，各个地方，都很像。”  
史蒂夫的声音一如往常，但是詹姆斯不知道怎么回答，他感觉自己的左臂在隐隐发烫，不知道是不是错觉。  
“睡觉吧，晚安。”  
史蒂夫说，似乎是轻轻叹了一口气，詹姆斯含糊不清的嗯了一声，悄悄松了一口气，揉着有些发烫的左臂就合上了眼睛。  
那天晚上，詹姆斯睡得出奇的安稳，他没有做任何的梦，一觉睡到了大天亮，等到他睡醒的时候，史蒂夫已经做好了早餐。  
詹姆斯匆忙的穿好衣服，洗漱。  
“早上好，詹姆斯，来吃饭吧。”  
“呃，抱歉，我好像睡的有点沉。”詹姆斯揉着蓬乱的头发塞了一口煎蛋，刚吃进嘴里他的眼睛就亮了起来，“唔，史蒂夫，好好吃啊。”  
“慢点吃，”史蒂夫说着递给他一杯热牛奶，“你吃得惯就好，其实我一个人的时候都不怎么做饭。”  
詹姆斯鼓着腮帮子点了点头，嘴里的食物还没咽下去，含糊的说：“我也是，一个人的时候总是能省则省。”  
“你...你的伴侣呢？”史蒂夫看起来有些惊讶，“大部分人在十几二十岁的时候就会遇到灵魂伴侣了吧。”  
詹姆斯喝了口牛奶，露出一副心满意足的表情，他伸出舌尖舔去嘴唇上的奶渍，那小动作是史蒂夫再熟悉不过的了，巴基吃饭的时候也是这样的。  
“按理来说是这样的，可我今年已经三十岁了，”詹姆斯的眼神落在了桌面，语气中难掩失望，“我那个倒霉的灵魂伴侣还没有出现。”  
虽然他对灵魂伴侣本来没有什么期待，可是自从他来到这里，见到了史蒂夫，就无法控制的羡慕起那个已经死在了战场上的巴基，羡慕他能有史蒂夫这样的灵魂伴侣，即使两人最终无法厮守，但好在曾经拥有过，不像他，他到现在还不知道自己的灵魂伴侣在哪里呢。  
“总会出现的，”史蒂夫说道，“他总会找到你的。”  
“但愿如此吧。”

距离目标死亡还有48小时。

吃过饭后，詹姆斯就迫不及待的拿起那本《美国队长与冬日战士》，翻开昨天没读完的部分，故事紧接巴恩斯中士即将上前线，史蒂夫被厄斯金教授选中，注射血清成为了美国队长，再之后史蒂夫带领着巴基所在的咆哮突击队屡战奇功，直到在一次抓捕佐拉博士的任务中，巴恩斯掉下火车，随后，美国队长也开着飞机撞向冰山，再苏醒时已经是七十年后了，巴恩斯中士变身成冬日战士，在洞察计划中与史蒂夫再次相遇......七十年后的故事中还加入了许多新人物，例如黑寡妇娜塔莎，猎鹰山姆，神盾局局长尼克弗瑞，他们是美国队长的新队友。  
天黑之时，詹姆斯读到了冬日战士将美国队长从水中捞了起来。  
“好啦，今天就看到这里吧。”  
“诶诶诶，等一下！”  
不顾詹姆斯还想读下去的意思，史蒂夫直接收走了书，说道：“该吃饭了。”  
史蒂夫的手艺很对詹姆斯的胃口，可詹姆斯此刻完全没有吃饭的心思，他着急的问道：“史蒂夫，后面怎么样了？冬日战士走了吗？去哪里了？美国队长后来有没有找到他？”  
史蒂夫端坐在他对面，吃着饭说：“明天读后面的部分你就知道了。”  
作者大人发话，詹姆斯只好垂头丧气的坐在了史蒂夫对面开始吃饭，吃到一半，詹姆斯扒拉着盘子里的土豆泥说道：“史蒂夫，我有个问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“冬日战士的经历未免也太惨了，掉下火车，失去左臂，被九头蛇捡走洗脑冰冻，整整七十年啊......”詹姆斯为故事中的冬日战士感到惋惜，“明明是为国捐躯的战士，现在变成了被通缉的杀手，这对他不公平。”  
史蒂夫的目光暗了暗，没说话，詹姆斯问道：“史蒂夫，我知道你很爱巴基，那为什么要在书里把他的命运安排成这样？”  
“如果我说，这些事都是真实发生在巴基身上的，你相信吗？”  
詹姆斯怎么也没想到史蒂夫会这样蝴蝶，他彻底愣住了：“你说什么？”  
史蒂夫的眼神中满是哀伤：“我当然明白这些事情对于巴基来说过于残忍，但是这些事的确发生在了巴基身上，只不过不是我的巴基。”  
詹姆斯听不懂了。  
“大概是很多年前了，那时候战争还没结束，我每天都在为巴基提心吊胆，直到——”史蒂夫顿了顿，突然看向詹姆斯，话题一转，问道，“未来的人们，发现平行宇宙了吗？”

如何“唤醒”冬日战士？  
九头蛇会打开冷冻舱，拿出红色小本子，对他念出一连串的洗脑词，美国队长会扔下星盾，任他殴打，然后鼻青脸肿的说出一句“I’m with you till end of the line”。  
那么，对于冬日战士自己呢？  
也许，只需要一次故地重游。

哪哪都不对劲。  
自从穿越时空来到这里，他就感觉自己浑身都不舒服，这太不对劲了。  
冬日战士烦躁的收起了M4A1，收拾这个小个子用不到这么大的枪，他这样想着，从腰间掏出了一把Glock19，然后行云流水的抬起手，黑洞洞的枪口就对准了躺在床上睡着的那个金发小个子青年。  
明明在执行任务，一向利落果断的冬日战士此刻思绪却很乱，他低头看着任务目标，盖着被子都看得出来这个金发小子瘦成什么样，他是营养不良吗？  
冬日战士持枪的手停在空中悬了很久，最终还是放了下来。  
解决这个任务目标根本不需要用枪，冬日战士想着，又从后背掏出了一把Gerber Mk II,暗色的刀刃在夜里反射出了一丝丝微芒，他曾经用这把刀杀过政客、商人，甚至同行，他是最清楚这把匕首有多锋利的了，而此刻，这把匕首就堂而皇之的悬在小个子那细细的脖子前面，只要再近一点点，锋利无比的匕首就会割破他的喉咙——  
“咳，咳咳咳......”  
那个金发小个子突然就猛烈的咳嗽了起来，冬日战士几乎是下意识的就把匕首收了回来，再迟一秒他一准被溅一身血。  
他只是不想被弄脏罢了，心跳速度飙升的冬日战士有些后怕的想。  
小个子咳的很厉害，五官都挤在了一起，看起来很痛苦，冬日战士有些慌了，执行过这么多次任务的冬日战士面对这个小个子居然慌了，他的脑子飞快运作着，他想，如果这个小个子醒了他就扼住他的喉咙，对，扼住他，用这只手悄无声息的结束他的生命，不会被任何人发现。  
金属手臂上的精密纹路一翕一张，似乎已经准备好了，但是冬日战士那只有血有肉的右手却在微微颤抖。  
小个子的脸涨得通红，但是最终也没醒。看得出来他睡得很不安稳，时不时还会咳嗽，眉头也总皱着，似乎是做了什么很不好的梦。  
冬日战士站在他的床前看了好久，最终也没动手。  
干不了，这活他真干不了。  
明明对着那个口口声声叫着他巴基的美国队长他都可以心无旁骛的执行任务，怎么回到这里，面对这个面容和美国队长颇为相似的小个子居然心软了？  
冬日战士翻身像个灵巧的猫一样出了这间破屋子，心里又是烦躁又是挫败，到底怎么回事，明明杀死那个小个子比碾死一只蚂蚁还简单，为什么他就是下不去手。  
他像个无声无息的幽灵一般回到了一个破旧仓库，他的管理员在那里等着他交任务。  
“怎么这么慢？”管理员皱着眉瞥了一眼他，“完成了吗？杀死还没注射血清的美国队长——”  
“任务失败。”  
冬日战士冷冰冰的声音打断了他，管理员像是听到了什么无比可笑的事情一样错愕的看着冬日战士：“任务失败？那个美国队长没注射血清之前就是个废物，你居然告诉我任务失败了？”  
“我......”冬日战士面具下的嘴角有些委屈的耸拉了下来，“我做不到。”  
“你他妈在逗我，”管理员气氛的踢飞了一个纸箱子，低声咒骂着，“我他妈就知道，随便派哪个杀手来都比冬兵强，美国队长的小情人当然对美国队长下不去手！”  
听力敏锐的冬日战士一字不落的捕捉到了，他有些疑惑，但还是说：“联系总部换个人吧。”  
“闭嘴，我知道了。”管理员一脸不满的打开了手腕上的通讯器，他用力的戳了两下，然后骂道，“操！他妈的，怎么回事，总部也联系不上了？在逗我吗？我难道要留在这个鬼地方？”  
和总部失联了？听起来是个坏消息，但是冬日战士却感觉心里没来由的轻松。  
“操，不管了，总之先执行任务。”管理员擦了擦额头的汗，对冬日战士说，“废物，明天我亲自去杀了他。”  
冬日战士心里有些不爽，但是不知道为什么。自从来到这里，这个好像是叫布鲁克林的地方，他就感觉脑子里似乎有什么埋藏很深的东西要破土而出了，甚至一向对组织和管理员乖乖听话的他也突然产生了逆反心理，他隐隐约约的觉得，他不应该这样做，不应该被这些人支配。  
这种自我心理是以前从来没有过的，冬日战士感到迷茫。  
第二天的时候管理员出门了，冬日战士违抗了管理员乖乖待在这里的指令，悄悄跟了上去。  
冬日战士依然迷茫的不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是心里有个声音告诉他，他不能看着那个豆芽菜出事。  
他的管理员看起来并不聪明，但是尽管如此，处理那个小豆芽菜也绰绰有余，他没费什么力气就把好好走在路上的金发小个子拖进了一个黑黢黢的小巷子，那个可怜的小个子几乎还没来得及反应发生了什么事情，就看到了管理员黑洞洞的枪口对准了他。  
“你、你是谁？”  
哈哈，看啊，美国队长在他面前吓的都要尿裤子了，管理员有些膨胀，他恶狠狠的说：“你不必知道我是谁，反正你也要死了。”  
突然间，一个黑色的人影不知什么时候挡在了他与任务目标之间，管理员手忙脚乱的扣动了扳机，却只听到清脆的金属碰撞的声音。  
是冬日战士，他的子弹全都打在了那条铁胳膊上。  
“你，你要干什么？”管理员有些慌了，就算再给他八把枪他也不是冬日战士的对手，他颤抖着从怀中掏出了一个红色的本子，第一个词怎么读来着，该死的！  
“你，你你又是谁......”  
冬日战士回过头看着脸色苍白的小个子，微微蹙了蹙眉，管理员刚刚念出一个单词，就被冬日战士抢过了那个本子，他还扯下了管理员的外套，扔在小豆芽的脸上。  
“别看。”  
史蒂夫的脑子还很混乱，他不知道自己只是出门买个菜为什么会遇到这样的事，他的脑袋被蒙在衣服下，听到了刀插入什么东西的声音和几声交谈，他们说的似乎是俄语，史蒂夫听不懂。  
“我是不是，来过这里？”  
“我不知道，我真的不知道，你放了我吧！”  
“我和美国队长是什么关系，你说的美国队长小情人又是谁？”  
“是你、是你，你们......你和那个美国队长，是灵魂伴侣！”  
“为什么我不记得？你是不是在骗我！”  
“不是！他们，他们给你洗去了记忆，你放过我吧，我真的只知道这些......”  
“你的任务结束了，管理员。”  
几声闷哼，周围又恢复了宁静。  
史蒂夫的小心脏猛烈的跳动着，衣服下只听得到他剧烈的不匀的喘息声，过了好久，他才扯下衣服。  
没有想象中的血淋淋的场面，眼前的小巷子像是什么也没发生过一样。  
那个要杀了他的人，还有那个救了他的蒙面人，都不见了，原地连一滴血都没有，史蒂夫甚至怀疑这一切是不是自己产生了幻觉，但是手中这件衣服却又告诉他，一切都是真实发生的。  
刚刚那个蒙面人，让他莫名的感觉到很熟悉......史蒂夫一头雾水，他站起身，抬起头环视了一下四周，这个黑黢黢的小巷子，和往常一样，没有什么特别的地方，没有任何蛛丝马迹，史蒂夫最终还是一无所获的回家了。  
但事情没有就这样结束，接下来的几天，史蒂夫总感觉有人在盯着他。  
他没有证据，只是一种感觉。  
会是那个蒙面人吗？奇怪的，史蒂夫并不讨厌这种感觉，甚至有些期待再见到那个蒙面人，虽然对方无疑是一个非常危险的人物。他甚至一个人傻傻的空屋子里说话，期待那个蒙面人能够出来见见他，但是回应他的也只有几声野猫叫罢了。  
直到那一天，史蒂夫病了，再一次的病倒了，他能感觉到自己的额头滚烫的吓人，但是他已经连起身的力气都没有了，只能一个人猫在被子里，巴基不在，他所能做的只有像往常一样像上帝祈祷着能捱过去。明明浑身都在发烫，但是史蒂夫却感觉如坠冰窟，也许巴基是对的，他总是不懂得如何照顾好自己。  
深夜，恍惚中的史蒂夫看到门开了，然后他看到了一颗红星，在月光下闪闪发亮，他以为自己在做梦，直到那个人带着一身凉气走近了他。  
他朦胧中听到一个沙哑却熟悉的声音  
“你还真是擅长让自己生病。”  
冬日战士不知道自己为什么要说出这句话，但他就是脱口而出了，本来他是在暗处盯着史蒂夫的，说来可笑，九头蛇最鼎鼎有名的杀手冬日战士会反水保护起任务目标来，他担心九头蛇还会派人来，但是几天过去，他没等来九头蛇的杀手，却看到了几乎要烧傻的史蒂夫。  
冬日战士感觉自己的胸口在发烫，还有些疼，他忍不住隔着衣服挠了挠，那里曾经是灵魂伴侣的烙印，但是被九头蛇的人用烙铁烫烂了，他再也看不清也记不起来上面的字到底是什么，虽然伤口略显狰狞，但是明明早就已经结痂痊愈了，为什么现在还会感觉到疼呢？  
九头蛇管理员那里还有一个简易药箱，他借着月光翻找着有没有能给史蒂夫用的药，却听到床上那个烧的迷迷糊糊的金发小子嘟嘟囔囔着什么，他忍不住凑近了过去听。  
“巴基，巴基......”  
谁他妈是巴基？  
冬日战士有些不爽的喂他吃下药。  
在天蒙蒙亮的时候，史蒂夫的烧总算退了，冬日战士本想悄悄离开，谁想到那个小个子居然睁开了眼睛，还伸出手抓住了他的手。  
肌肤接触的那一刻，冬日战士感觉自己浑身都僵硬了起来。  
史蒂夫有些着急的坐了起来，也不知道哪里来的勇气， 伸出手就摘下了冬日战士的面具，紧接着他就看到了一张有些沧桑却熟悉的好看面孔。  
“巴基，真的是你，你回来了！？战争结束了吗？”  
史蒂夫几乎是从床上跳了下来就紧紧抱住了浑身僵硬的男人，声音里满是喜悦。  
他抱的很紧，冬日战士不明白这个昨晚还病的只剩半条命的男人哪里来的力气，良久，他手里的匕首还是默默的收了回去，那些无法言说的的紧张、不安与恐惧，最终全都融化在了一个小个子的拥抱里。  
“巴基，我好想你。”


	4. Chapter 4

朦胧的日光透过蒙尘的四格窗子照了进来，给这个不大的小屋带来了一缕明亮，天光微亮的凌晨是一天中最冷的时候，史蒂夫缩了缩脖子，打了个喷嚏。  
冬日战士低下头，看到史蒂夫的脚什么都没穿就踩在了木板上，白的几乎能看到血管的脚趾就露在外面，他皱了皱眉，扛起还熊抱着他的史蒂夫就放回了床上，重新盖上被子。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫有些疑惑的看向他，手还不依不饶的抓着冬日战士的裤腿。  
冬日战士抿着嘴唇，过了许久才开口，语气中很没有底气。  
“你是......史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫忧心忡忡的点了点头：“是的，是我，巴基......你还好吗？”  
“我不是你的巴基，”冬日战士生硬的别过头去，“我......忘记了很多事情。”  
巴基的声音低沉而沙哑，甚至带着一丝丝不易察觉的苏联口音，与从前说话的声音有些不同了，但是他口中的每个音节之间仍然显得黏糊糊的，那是巴基独有的小特点，从前那样说话的巴基让人感觉像是在撒娇，而现在的巴基却让人无比心疼。  
冬日战士以为史蒂夫还会叽叽喳喳的说些什么，但是出奇的是，那个小个子安静了下来，他回过头，看到史蒂夫紧蹙着眉头不知道在思考着什么，这副表情他感觉莫名的熟悉，史蒂夫皱着眉的样子像一个苦大仇深的老太婆，他很想伸出手把那小子眉间的褶皱都抚平。  
冬日战士轻轻晃了晃脑袋，把乱七八糟的想法甩了出去，为什么一来到这个地方他的脑子就格外活跃呢？那些不着边际的想法到底是哪里来的。  
这时候，史蒂夫突然开口了：“但是你还认得我是史蒂夫，对吗？”他冲着他微笑，只是那微笑看起来有些苦涩，他一定不擅长骗人，冬日战士想。  
“你信得过我吗，巴基？”  
一个简单的问句，冬日战士却不知该怎么回答了，他一点点的咬紧了后槽牙，在心里问自己，他能相信眼前这个病恹恹的金发小个子吗？他很怕，怕那个洗脑机，怕那个冷冻舱，他也不想再被九头蛇的人控制着成为杀人的武器。  
脑海中似乎闪过一些片段，快到冬日战士抓不住，等到他回过神就看到了那双平静的凝望着他的蓝色眼睛，似乎曾经也有人这样望着他。  
他微微的点了点头。  
“那就好，”史蒂夫露出了一个轻松的笑容，“我们从小一起长大，你不记得的事情我还记得，我可以帮你回忆起来一切，巴基。”  
“我不确定我还能不能......”  
冬日战士有些颓废的摇了摇头，他对自己的状况再清楚不过了，洗脑带来的损伤很大，他的精神状况很糟糕，更何况冬日战士就像个定时炸弹，那些洗脑词还被深刻的印在他的脑子里，九头蛇随时都有可能再派人来，他深知留在史蒂夫身边会给他带来危险，可他又不愿意抽身离去，冬日战士不明白自己到底在贪恋什么呢？  
“没关系，一切都可以慢慢来，好吗？”  
史蒂夫用近乎哀求的眼光看向冬日战士，他知道他的巴基与从前大不相同了，自从巴基上了战场以后他在图书馆里阅读了很多关于关照退伍兵的书籍，他深知对于退伍军人来说，除了身体上的损伤以外，最难熬的往往是心理创伤，PTSD、抑郁症等等都无时无刻不困扰着他们，为了能照顾好退伍回来的巴基，史蒂夫做了很多这方面的工作，但是他不知道的是，眼前冬日战士面临的问题远没有这么简单。  
冬日战士选择相信史蒂夫，他说：“好。”顿了顿又说，“但你先把病养好。”  
史蒂夫乖乖的躺好，问道：“巴基，你去看过瑞贝卡了吗？”  
他看到冬日战士的瞳孔骤然放大，似乎触电了一般，猛地说道：“不，不要告诉她！”  
史蒂夫一愣，但是马上调整好情绪安抚道：“好，巴基，我不会告诉她的。”  
冬日战士大口大口的呼吸着，瑞贝卡......那是谁？他不记得了，但是他下意识的就惧怕想见这个人。  
“我不想让她看到我这副样子......”冬日战士忍不住收紧了左手。  
“我明白，巴基。”  
史蒂夫伸出手轻轻的握住了冬日战士的左手，触及之处是一片金属的冰凉。  
“巴基，这是你的装备吗？”史蒂夫看着他的左臂问道，“看起来很坚硬，应该能把你的手臂保护的很好。”  
冬日战士下意识的瑟缩了一下，将自己的手从史蒂夫的手中抽出，躲开了那双带着探究的蓝眼睛说了一句：“嗯。”  
他曾用这条金属手臂杀死了很多人，它完完全全就是一件让九头蛇引以为傲的完美武器，史蒂夫不应该触碰它的。  
冬日战士神色不对劲，史蒂夫的眉头又拧了起来，但看着缄默不言的巴基，他也只能暂且将心中的疑问都按下不表。  
见史蒂夫没有发文，冬日战士也悄悄的松了一口气，他偏过头看了看外面，又抬眼看向了屋子里的那个很旧的钟表，秒针颤巍巍的走动着，每走一步都发出略显突兀的声响。  
“看，这些日子它走的很准。”史蒂夫注意到了他的视线，说道，“从前你总得调它，你走之后反倒走的准了。”  
有这回事吗？冬日战士没有一点印象。  
两人有一搭没一搭的聊着，大多数时候是史蒂夫在说，很多事情冬日战士略微有一些模糊的印象，但也有些事情他一点也记不清了，直到日上三竿的时候，史蒂夫说什么也不愿意再躺着，起身穿好衣服开始准备做饭。  
冬日战士很久没有吃真正意义上的食物了，九头蛇只会用营养液满足他身体所需的能量，但他仍然能感觉到饥饿，所以当史蒂夫那格外可口的食物摆在他面前的时候，他吃了很多，可即使是超级士兵，太久没进食的胃也没能承受的住，他不出意料的吐了。  
“巴基！怎么回事？哪里不舒服吗？”  
史蒂夫被吓坏了，冬日战士并不在意，摆摆手告诉他：“只是太久没吃东西了。”  
“怎么会这样，连士兵的基本伙食也成问题了吗？”  
史蒂夫为前线的战况感到担忧，但是冬日战士并没有听明白，索性也没有解释。  
“抱歉，巴基，我真的不知道这些，晚上我做蘑菇汤，”史蒂夫有些自责，“慢慢吃，调理一下。”

那天晚上的时候，史蒂夫翻找出了一些巴基从前放在他这里的旧衣物。  
“巴基，换身衣服吧，别穿着作战服了，看起来很不舒服。”  
冬日战士犹豫了一下，还是接了过来，衣料的触感很柔软，不像他的作战服，硬邦邦的还很重。  
“你转过去，不要看。”  
身上的伤疤太丑了，冬日战士不想被史蒂夫看到。  
史蒂夫点了点头，乖乖的转过身去，他听到了许多金属碰撞的声音，然后又听到了厚重的作战服被扔到地上的声音，史蒂夫就是在这个时候回过头的。  
冬日战士光着上身，手里还拿着他给他的旧衣服，史蒂夫的脸色在看到他的那一刻很快的就失去了血色，几乎比他手上的白衬衫还要白。  
“这，怎么回事......”  
史蒂夫踉踉跄跄的走到了他的面前，他并没有在意扔在地上那些几乎能杀死这一栋楼的人的武器，而是死死盯住了他的胸膛。  
胸膛上的斑鸠和灵魂伴侣烙印全都看不清了，取而代之的是一片血肉模糊、凹凸不平的伤口，那应该是被什么东西烫伤的。  
史蒂夫感觉自己的心也被烫出了一个大窟窿。  
还有他左肩上蜿蜒狰狞的伤疤......史蒂夫这才明白那条金属手臂根本不是什么装备，而是实实在在接在了他的身体上的。  
史蒂夫难以置信的捂住了嘴巴，他感觉自己的呼吸都变得困难了，脑子嗡嗡的只能听到急剧的心跳声，他无法相信那该有多疼，他的巴基，那个连纹身都会疼的龇牙咧嘴男孩，这样的酷刑他到底是怎样挺过来的？  
除了肩膀与胸膛，他的身上还布满了深深浅浅或新或旧的伤疤，史蒂夫的五脏六腑几乎都要被这些伤痕抽空了，他的嘴唇微微颤动，似乎是想要说什么，瘦小的肩膀也不住的颤抖起来，眼眶红的吓人，他多希望巴基身上的一切伤痛都由自己承担，史蒂夫更恨自己在巴基受这些伤害的时候，他没能陪在他的身边。  
最终史蒂夫颤抖着问出一句：“还疼吗？”  
冬日战士穿上了衣服，有些刻意的挡住了自己胸前的伤疤，他稍微活动了一下自己的手臂，史蒂夫清楚的听到了机械运作的声音，他说：“不疼了，都过去了。”  
回应他的是一个拥抱，一个几乎用尽史蒂夫全部力气的拥抱。  
“巴基，对不起......我应该和你一起到战场上去的。”  
冬日战士感觉自己的肩膀好像有些湿润。  
“傻瓜，”他的声音难得柔和了下来，“那不是你的错。”  
史蒂夫依然紧紧的拥抱着他，像是拥抱着此生唯一的希望，他把眼泪硬生生的憋了回去，他知道自己必须坚强起来，上帝给了他弥补的机会，巴基回到了他的身边，不管曾经遇到了什么痛苦与伤害，他都会用自己的整个余生来陪伴巴基、治愈巴基。  
“巴基，我不会再离开你。”

战争远没有结束。  
史蒂夫拎着面包走过街道，脏兮兮的墙上还贴着被风吹起一角的征兵广告，除此之外还新添了一些支持盟军中国的海报，上面画着背着步枪的中国士兵，写着“中国，站在我们这一边，一直和我们在一起。”  
史蒂夫没想到远在东方的中国也被卷入了战争，全世界人民都饱受战争的折磨，欧洲战场仍然炮火连天，盟军在苦苦的支撑着，前线并没有什么好消息传来。  
既然战争还没结束，那么巴基是怎么回来的？  
从前线逃回来的吗？不可能的，史蒂夫明白巴基绝对不是会做逃兵的那种人。  
巴基就像从天而降般出现在了史蒂夫的面前，他失忆了，很多事情想不起来，史蒂夫也无法一探究竟，但是他能感觉到巴基身上似乎隐藏了很多的秘密，当初那个在小巷子里要杀害他的人是谁，他又为什么要杀他，史蒂夫都无从得知，他不喜欢这种一无所知的感觉，但是却无可奈何。  
这些天巴基恢复的还不错，比史蒂夫想象中要乐观得多，他逐渐想起了从前很多事情，除了夜晚仍然会被噩梦惊醒和不怎么爱说话之外，已经比最初的样子好了很多。史蒂夫已经很满足了，他本想慢慢的等待巴基恢复健全，再细细问清，可是当他回到家的时候，发现门口的信箱里多了一封信。  
平日里并没有人会给他写信，瑞贝卡偶尔会亲自来看望他，这到底是什么信呢？  
他放下面包伸手掏出了信，映入眼帘的是一个很正式的信封，他的心中猛然就腾起了一种不好的预感，史蒂夫皱了皱眉，深呼吸了一口气，颤抖着手的撕开了信封。

尊敬的罗杰斯先生，我代表美国政府美国陆军向您表达深深的哀思，感谢巴恩斯中士为美国的自由所做的一切，我们忘不了他在战斗中做出的一切贡献......

一阵头晕目眩向史蒂夫袭来。  
他伸出手紧紧扶住了信箱，以防自己真的晕倒在地，稍微定了定神，史蒂夫将手中的纸重新展开，他的手抖的太厉害几乎看不清字迹，他有些烦躁又焦急的用拳头锤向锈迹斑斑的信箱，手马上渗出了血迹，但好在终于能拿得稳这封信了，他翻来覆去仔仔细细的看了好几遍，最终确信这无疑是一封真实有效的阵亡通知书。  
可是，怎么会这样？如果巴基已经阵亡，那么现在在他屋子里的巴基又是谁？  
不，不会的，他的巴基不会死的，史蒂夫安慰着自己，也许他只是被俘虏，被纳粹的杂碎折磨到失忆，趁机逃了出来，回到布鲁克林，所以军方会以为他已经牺牲。  
对，是这样，就是这样。  
史蒂夫的心中又燃起了希望，也不管这种事情发生的可能性微乎其微，他将信件叠了起来揣进口袋里，在衣摆蹭了蹭手上的血污，将自己有些凌乱的头发抚平，然后踏步走上了楼。  
他打开家门，把面包放在桌上，一边换下沾上了泥渍的皮鞋，一边说：“嘿巴基，你猜怎么着，我居然收到了一封阵亡通知书，一定是军方的人搞错了。”史蒂夫自顾自的说着，似乎是急于得到验证一般，“你还好端端的在这儿呢，他们一定没想到你......”  
史蒂夫的话语在转身看到屋子多出一个男人的时候戛然而止。  
那个金发男人身材高大，甚至比巴基还要再强壮一些，他穿着深蓝色的作战服，还背着一面古怪的盾牌，并且有着一张和史蒂夫一模一样的面孔。  
他说：“很抱歉......我想，那封通知书是真的。”

冬日战士担忧的看着呆坐在沙发上仿佛灵魂都被抽走的史蒂夫，他的手中还攥着那张单薄的阵亡通知书，上面还沾着他的血迹。  
“九头蛇本来想把巴基传送到我还没注射血清的时候，但是他们的机器出了故障，意外将巴基传送到了另一个平行宇宙，也就是这里，”那个大块儿史蒂夫说道，“我们本想在他们启动量子通道前就捣毁他们的基地的，但是最终还是晚来了一步。”  
美国队长史蒂夫叹了一口气，似是安慰一般轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“我很抱歉......我明白巴基对你我的重要性，但是......”  
“所以，我的巴基，他真的已经死在战场上了吗？”  
史蒂夫的声音出奇的冷静，美国队长看着他，仿佛是看到了多年前眼睁睁看着巴基掉下火车的自己，半晌，他艰难的点了点头。  
“为了找到我的巴基，我去了很多个平行宇宙，每个宇宙里的我们都不相同，有一个宇宙里我们甚至变成了姑娘，”美国队长扯出了一个有些勉强的笑容，“我原本还在埋怨命运为什么对我和巴基如此不公平，但是在走过那么多平行宇宙以后我才发现原来在我和我的巴基已经算是被命运之神眷顾的了。不是每个宇宙里的史蒂夫和巴基都能相伴到老，有的巴基死了，有的史蒂夫死了，我还记得在一个荒蛮的外星球上，那里全是好战的绿色大块头，那个史蒂夫同样失去了他的巴基，他不停的追寻着，却再度遗失，即使到了穷途末路毫无胜算的境地，也没有停止战斗，他告诉我，一切FOR BUCKY......”  
“也许每个宇宙的我们总有些细微的不同之处，但是唯一不变的就是，我们永远深爱着彼此。”

“然后呢？他们就这样离开了？”詹姆斯皱着眉问。  
“是的，他们的那个世界还需要他们。”史蒂夫点了点头，“那个成为了美国队长的史蒂夫给我讲了巴基的事情，还有他们在未来的事情，我都还记得，”史蒂夫垂下了眼睑，昏暗的灯光在他的脸上投下一片阴影。  
“原来真的有平行宇宙啊......你说平行宇宙里的你我是不是此刻也在面对面着聊天呢？”詹姆斯托着下巴问，史蒂夫笑了笑：“也许吧，知道了平行宇宙的存在，面对很多不得已的遗憾之时，都能释怀很多了，这个宇宙里的我失去了巴基，但至少还有其他宇宙里的史蒂夫会一直和巴基在一起。”  
“可是你的巴基还是......”  
“说实话，在最开始知道巴基已经死去的时候，我的大脑一片空白，没有悲伤与绝望，或者说，当时的我不知道该有什么样的反应，我还不知道那对我意味着什么，直到......直到我注意到家里的表又开始走不准，我还记得当时我就盯着那块表，突然眼泪就涌了出来，我蹲在地上，哭到几乎反胃。  
“还有抽屉里那块比一毛硬币大不了多少的石块，我们一起看过并说好要还掉的一本书，我对这些东西产生了依恋之情，它们无时无刻的都在提醒着我，我已经失去了巴基。”  
昏暗的灯光跳了跳，詹姆斯有些看不清了，只听到史蒂夫一声幽幽的叹息。  
“永远的失去了。”


	5. Chapter 5

2034年  
史蒂夫又一次从梦中惊醒。  
他平躺在床上，呼吸有些局促，失神的望着天花板，仿佛那上面会出现他想要的答案似的，显然，他还没有从那个格外真实的梦境中抽离出来。  
屋子里慢慢亮起了暖黄色的灯。  
“罗杰斯先生，又做梦了吗？”  
AI管家的声音在略显空荡荡的屋子里响起，史蒂夫没有回答。  
“检测到您的脑电波格外活跃，建议停止睡前的阅读。”  
“让我一个人安静一会，葛莉丝。”  
史蒂夫的语气中有些烦躁，但AI葛莉丝并不会察觉的道，它只是听从他的命令，乖乖的没了声音，灯光也暗了下去。  
朋友们总说他古板的像是上个世纪的老头子，也许吧，史蒂夫天生就不喜欢这些冷冰冰的高科技玩意儿，偏偏现在越来越多的人热衷于将自己的生活交付给没有感情的智能系统，他无法理解，干涉他生活的AI让他感觉浑身都不自在。葛莉丝是租这间房子时自带的，他今天刚刚搬进来，看来明天还是把它彻底关上吧。  
史蒂夫坐起身打开了床头灯，将松软的枕头垫在身后，又拿起了放在枕边的那本书——《美国队长与冬日战士》。  
书页已经泛黄，封面也有些发白，而且是很多年前的版本，但是仍然能够看的出来这本书被保存的很好，其实后来的再版的每一册《美国队长与冬日战士》史蒂夫都买回家了，但他最爱读的还是最初的这一本。  
已经不是第一次读这本书了，可史蒂夫仍然沉迷其中。  
睡觉之前他读到冬日战士把美国队长从水中捞起来的，本想明天接着读，可是晚上他又开始做梦了，最近他做梦做的越来越频繁，可是每次醒来他都记不得梦里到底发生了什么，但是梦境带给他那悲伤与落寞的心情却无法忘记，这让史蒂夫感觉到很迷茫。  
与此同时，他的脚跟在发烫。  
史蒂夫没有在意，这种情况也已经持续很久了，每每他从梦中醒来，脚跟都会很烫，这让他不得不猜想是不是他的梦和他那未曾谋面的灵魂伴侣有关。  
因为他灵魂伴侣的烙印在脚跟上，那是很简单的一个词语——史蒂夫，他的名字。  
这是个问句吗？还是个感叹句，史蒂夫不知道，他更不清楚什么未曾谋面的灵魂伴侣和他第一次见面就叫出了他的名字。  
朋友们调笑他，那个印记的位置简直像极了传说中的阿克琉斯之踵，说不定他的灵魂伴侣就是他的毕生软肋，并来一场轰轰烈烈的爱情。  
可是......  
那个人在哪里呢？此刻他又在做什么？  
史蒂夫又看了一会儿书，直到困意来袭，才肯躺下身睡去，他得睡了，明天他还要去实习公司报道。

“欢迎你，呃，史蒂夫·罗杰斯......”红头发的美丽女士拿着他的资料翻了翻，然后抬起头露出一个微笑，“和那个大作家同名啊。”  
史蒂夫微笑着点了点头：“只是个巧合。”  
娜塔莎若有所思的点了点头，继续翻看着手中关于眼前这个初出茅庐的大男孩的履历。  
“wow，成绩非常优秀啊，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎看着他的成绩啧啧称奇，神盾大学第一名的成绩，对于实习生来说这个成绩实在是超标了。  
“以你的简历完全可以有更高的选择，从政或者经商，”娜塔莎合上资料，看着他，目光里带着探究，“为什么要来当送葬者呢？这活其实还蛮辛苦的。”  
“能够帮人完成遗愿是一件很美好的事情，”史蒂夫沉吟片刻，最终还是说了出来，“而且，时空局、送葬者都对我有一种说不上来的......吸引力，我很早以前就想加入这里了。”  
娜塔莎满意的点了点头：“虽然不知道你所说的吸引力是什么，不过，既然你愿意来，那就欢迎你的加入。”  
她朝他友好的伸出手，史蒂夫握了上去。  
“跟我来吧，小伙子，”娜塔莎示意史蒂夫跟上自己，极细的高跟鞋在干净到反光的地板上敲出有节奏的哒哒声，史蒂夫连忙跟了上去。  
“今天你先熟悉一下送葬者所用的仪器还有时空机的操作，局里会给你安排一个经验丰富的送葬者，接下来的几个月你要和他一起执行任务。”  
“好。”  
娜塔莎走进电梯，摁下送葬者工作的楼层：“明天你就能见到他了。”

1964年1月19日，距离任务目标死亡还有24小时。  
史蒂夫家里来了一个意料之外的访客。  
那时候，詹姆斯和史蒂夫正在吃早饭，突然门被敲响了，詹姆斯吓了一跳，还以为又是那些恐同者来找事，不过这次的敲门的人很温柔。  
“史蒂夫，你在家吗？”  
是一个女人的声音。  
史蒂夫略微惊讶，连忙回应道：“我在，等一下！”他转过头小声对詹姆斯说，“是瑞贝卡。”  
詹姆斯慌张的站了起来，用口型问道：“怎么办？不能被她发现！”  
其实身为时空穿越者的詹姆斯被别人看到也就看到了，大不了说是史蒂夫的朋友，可是偏偏这个人是巴基的妹妹，如果要被她看到一个和哥哥长得一模一样的男人在史蒂夫家里，肯定需要给她一个解释，可是送葬者手册上明确规定时空穿越的事情除了任务目标以外不能被任何人知道。  
史蒂夫匆忙四处环顾了一下，可惜屋子太小了，詹姆斯一个大活人，难道要藏到床底下吗？  
“史蒂夫，怎么了？是不是又病了？”  
门外传来了瑞贝卡担忧的声音，詹姆斯当机立断，干脆的拉开了衣柜的门钻了进去。  
史蒂夫见状，默契的帮他把衣柜门关上就起身去开门。  
“瑞贝卡，你怎么来了？”  
这个衣柜其实不算小，足够詹姆斯缩着四肢藏在里面，衣柜里的衣服也不多，大部分是史蒂夫的，还有几件巴基的旧衣还被他保留着。  
史蒂夫是一个很爱干净的人，詹姆斯只闻到了些许并不讨厌的专属于旧衣物的味道，还有一丝肥皂的清香。  
“这么这么久才开门，我还以为你又病倒了，吓死我了史蒂夫。”瑞贝卡走了进来，史蒂夫看到她手中还拿着的面包和药品就皱起了眉头。  
“瑞贝卡，我用不着这些的，还是留着给詹莉和乔伊吧，他们正在长身体，”史蒂夫给她倒了一杯热水，“过得还好吗？那个劳伦斯有没有再欺负你？”  
“我和孩子们都很好，史蒂夫，”瑞贝卡坐在了沙发上，无奈的笑了笑，“还说呢，你上次去找劳伦斯可把我吓坏了，还好没出什么事。”  
“我心里有数，不会出事的，总不能让他们以为巴恩斯家没人了就随便欺负你们，我虽然不中用，好歹也把你和两个孩子保护好。”  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫，”瑞贝卡的目光里满是担忧，“我们都很好，你放心，只是我很担心你，别总拖着不去医院了，最近哮喘有没有再犯？”  
“我的身体我自己清楚，去医院也只是白白花钱罢了，”史蒂夫摇了摇头，苦笑道，“明明比你大却还要你担心，瑞贝卡你不必这样。”  
“我们是一家人。”瑞贝卡不满的皱了皱眉，那样子让史蒂夫想起了跟他闹脾气时的巴基，那双极为相似的绿眼睛里有些泛红，她说：“我不管别人怎么看，你永远是我们的家人。”  
“谢谢你，瑞贝卡，但如果巴基知道我让他心爱的妹妹操心成这样，一定会埋怨我的。”  
瑞贝卡的眼眶又红了红，但嘴角却上扬着：“别想太多，上帝保佑，巴基就算知道也会表扬我的，更何况如果没有你的稿费，我和孩子们的日子会难过的很。”  
史蒂夫的工作就是给报纸画插画，稿费并不丰厚，他每个月只给自己留下很少的一部分，其余的全部汇给了瑞贝卡。  
詹姆斯透过衣柜的缝隙看到了瑞贝卡，她的五官很是可爱，只是如史蒂夫一样，他们的脸上都有着所有贫苦人民特有的瘦削，尽管如此，枯黄的脸色也难掩她那双美丽的绿色眼睛，她和巴基长得很像，宽额头，高鼻梁，眼睛像波利威亚的佛得角湖，永远流淌着无限的温柔，詹姆斯忍不住伸出手摸了摸自己的脸庞，他的眼睛也是这样的吗？  
史蒂夫和瑞贝卡还在聊着乔伊有没有长高、詹莉的新老师怎么样，突然间瑞贝卡的眼神就注意到了桌子上摆着的两幅餐具。  
她微微怔住了，史蒂夫向来不擅长撒谎，刚刚想要解释，因为慌张着急又拼命的咳嗽了起来，瑞贝卡反应过来之后连忙坐到他身边帮他拍了拍后背。  
“慢点，史蒂夫，天呐......”瑞贝卡重新倒了一杯水，史蒂夫接了过来，脸还通红，他说：“瑞、瑞贝卡，只是一个朋友......”  
瑞贝卡闻言，脸上展露出一个笑容，不掺半点的虚假，她真诚的望着史蒂夫说：“你不需要向我解释什么的，”她拍了拍他的肩膀，“战争带走了太多的人，巴基他......已经离开很久了，如果你能再找到一个爱你的人陪伴你度过余生，我会祝福你们的。”  
詹姆斯在衣柜里听着忍不住紧张的握紧了拳头，手心也渗出了汗，他知道瑞贝卡说的是事实，战争结束以后的确有很多失去伴侣的人会选择在一起组合一个新的家庭，在未来也有这样的事情。  
史蒂夫合上了眼睛摇了摇头，他的身体就像一个破风箱，每呼吸一口气就发出气管与空气摩擦的难听声音，他哑着嗓子说：“没有人会像他一样爱我，瑞贝卡，谢谢你的理解，但是我这一生的伴侣只有巴基一个人，即使他已经离去，我也不需要任何人，我需要的......只有巴基。”  
詹姆斯这才意识到，并不是每一对灵魂伴侣都会如史蒂夫和巴基一般相爱，在未来甚至有专门洗去灵魂伴侣烙印的地方，人们可以选择洗去那些单词，选择一种新的人生，去拥抱一个新的人，很少有人会像史蒂夫这样在丧偶十多年以后还固执的守着他念着他。  
瑞贝卡哭了，如同湖泊决堤，她哽咽着说：“巴基他不会愿意看到你孤孤单单的。”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“如果是我死了，也会希望巴基能找到一个新的伴侣的，可是......我做不到。”史蒂夫给瑞贝卡递了张纸，“傻姑娘，擦擦眼泪，被詹莉和乔伊看到你红着眼睛回去，还以为史蒂夫叔叔欺负你了。”  
瑞贝卡最终还是破涕为笑：“史蒂夫，这么多年以来你一点都没变，还是那么固执，巴基说的对，你就是个傻瓜。”  
后来瑞贝卡又坐了一会就离开了，她还是固执的留下了那些面包和药品，这一点史蒂夫真的拗不过她。  
“瑞贝卡女士年轻时很美。”詹姆斯从衣柜里走了出来，挠了挠头发说，“课本上的她已经是满头白发了，不过那双眼睛真的一点没变。”  
史蒂夫说：“她一直很美丽，从前的时候更是可爱。”  
他的脸上浮现出宠溺的笑容，詹姆斯想，如果巴基在，谈起妹妹时也会是这样的笑容，瑞贝卡说得对，他们就是一家人，谁也无法分割。  
那天詹姆斯依旧老老实实的窝在沙发上读《美国队长与冬日战士》，故事发展到后面，出场的人物越来越多，冬日战士已经恢复了大部分的记忆，但是却因为泽莫的阴谋被全世界通缉，再之后就是终局之战......  
最后一章是史蒂夫与巴基把无限宝石归还到各个时空，回到2023年后又马不停蹄的投身于重建秩序之中，小说以他们二人并肩走在夕阳下的情景结束了，詹姆斯看着那个END心中却觉得意犹未尽，他问史蒂夫：“就这样结束了吗？我以为还会再有个婚礼什么的。”  
史蒂夫说：“他们早在上个世纪的布鲁克林就悄悄约定好了一直陪伴彼此到时光尽头，婚礼之类的并不那么重要。”  
詹姆斯若有所思的点了点头，随即注意到在完结章后面似乎还有一两页，他翻开一看，是后记。

后记  
故事结束了，恰好我钢笔里的墨水也用完了。  
现在是1964年1月16日的晚上，我不确定是几点钟，那个当初我们在圣诞节的商场里淘回来的表又开始走不准了。  
你走以后，它有段时间走的还挺准的，我还颇为欣慰，直到你的阵亡通知书被送到我手上的那一天，它又开始走不准了。  
难道这个表也与你有什么联系吗？我不知道，但是我已经不想修它了，从前都是你上去修理它，我帮你扶着凳子，你走以后，谁会给我扶着凳子呢？  
也许你还不知道，巴基，战争胜利了，第三帝国的覆灭，原子弹，以无数性命为代价。  
战争结束之后，我在布鲁克林见到了一些从战场上回来的士兵，他们看起来很不好，上学时总是欺负我的汤姆被炸掉了一条腿，隔壁的托比眼睛已经失明，菲利斯虽然四肢健全但是回来以后就开始整日酗酒，诸如此类还有很多很多，战争虽然结束，但是笼罩在人们心头的阴霾并不会散去。  
汤姆把你的狗牌给了我。战争让他变了很多，他从前是个多么张扬霸道的混小子啊，现在却整天拄着拐杖，靠着政府发的那点微乎其微的钱浑浑噩噩的度日，连一份最简单的工作都找不到。  
他对我说，你是一个非常优秀的狙击手，在战场上你曾经救过他一命。  
说真的，我为你骄傲，哥们，我猜你一定在战场上掩护了不少战士，一想到因为有你的存在，许多像汤姆这样的战士保住了性命，许多家庭不会收到那封可怕的阵亡通知书，我就为你感到自豪，你拿着狙击枪的时候一定也是这样的心情。  
我决定为你写下这个故事。  
如果，如果有可能，我希望世人能记住你，记住那些在战争中英勇牺牲的无名英雄们，这是我，一个4F体格的豆芽菜所能为你们做的唯一事情。  
当然，我也有自己的私心，我对你的思念已经多到无法再憋在心里，于是我把它们一一藏在了这本小说的字里行间。  
我想你，巴基。  
我听他们说打仗的时候，在能看清敌军眼白之前都不应该开枪，那块白的叫什么？不是虹膜吧，那得多近啊？近到可以通过瞄准器看到他？以便击毙你的敌人，以便明白你将结束他此刻拥有的和将来会成为的一切？  
那些返乡回来的士兵大多数都受尽了心理上的折磨，我在想战场上的你是否也会有过犹豫与不确定？历了那么多战役，见证了许多好人的死亡。其中有些不比我们大多少，甚至比我们还年轻，你会不会开始质疑自己的观念？虽然一般在战争中你没空这么做。  
过去我们总是认为世界非黑即白，像新闻影片和大部分电影里的一样，那个年代比较简单不是吗？  
其实我也太清楚这些复杂的问题，如果你在，或许我们能激烈的讨论上一个下午，但如今，再也没有人会和我随心所欲的谈天说地了。  
现在回头想想，我真是......太蠢了，有一件事我始终不能释怀，我们俩的最后一次交谈居然是在争执我不该再去征兵处。  
这个教训的代价无比惨痛，有时候，在你深爱之人离世之前，你未必有机会说出所有......该说的话。  
我从未为自己的瘦弱感到过自卑，但是当我无法和你一起走上战场的时候，我真的开始痛恨起自己的这幅躯壳。三次，我连续三次去征兵处，只换来一句我连进那扇门都不够格，我一生受尽欺辱，在小巷里被痛殴，还被人塞进垃圾桶里，但我从未抱怨过，因为在我一无所有的时候还有你，可你却还劝我好好留在纽约，这里有350万的女人们，我很生气，因为我只想和你去前线。  
但最终我也没能走上前线，只能站在码头目送你离开，我真后悔为什么没有多看你几眼。  
这个糟糕的时代留给我的只有苦涩，要命的苦涩，我多希望未来不会再有战争，爱人与亲人永远不会品尝到这样的苦涩，可我明白，这个世界唯一不会缺少的就是无休止的战争，不在这里，就在彼方。  
如今，你已不在，而我仅剩的就是一些回忆，关于某个一心想赢得战争的青年......

“检测到脑电波活跃异常。”  
葛莉丝毫无起伏的声音又响了起来。  
史蒂夫如梦初醒般的合上书，他揉了揉眉心，发现自己回来的太匆忙，忘记关掉葛莉丝了。  
明明小说的结局还称得上是圆满，作者却偏偏又在后记里给了所有读者会心一击。史蒂夫感觉那字里行间的苦涩已经传达到了他的舌尖与五脏六腑，此刻他的胸口感觉仿佛有一块大石头压在上面，其实读这本书的时候史蒂夫总是很难受，那感觉就像把自己的整颗心都放在火里熬煎，可他仍然愿意一遍又一遍的去读它，因为那个和他同名同姓的作者每一个字句都写到了他的心坎里，史蒂夫仿佛通过这本书看到了另一个自己。  
他得睡了，史蒂夫想着关上了灯，明天他还要去神盾时空局，他合上眼睛忍不住猜想，即将与他一起执行任务的那位送葬者前辈究竟会是一个什么样的人。


	6. Chapter 6

距离任务目标死亡还有10小时。  
詹姆斯怅然若失的合上了书，抬头看着史蒂夫似乎有些话想说，史蒂夫看出了他的欲言又止，问道：“想说什么就说吧。”  
詹姆斯闲下来的手指开始拨弄起书页，他问：“所以......你真的去了三次征兵处吗？”  
史蒂夫坦然承认：“是的，那是违法的，巴基对此很不高兴。”  
“我大概可以理解他为什么不高兴，”詹姆斯摆摆头，紧接着手上的动作突然停了一下，“嘶......”  
他低下头看着自己的手指，崭新的书页过于锋利，在他的食指上划出了一个小伤口，微微渗出了一些鲜血，这种小伤口虽然没有大碍，但会很痛，更何况还伤在了指腹上，十指连心啊。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫连忙走到他身边，轻轻把他的手拽到了眼前，他的眼神已经不如从前那样好，史蒂夫眯着眼睛借着灯光看了一会儿才发现那道伤口。  
“怎么这么不老实，书划的吧。”史蒂夫埋怨道，但语气里并没有责怪的意思，詹姆斯点了点头：“没事，小伤口。”  
“不能大意。”史蒂夫说着，伏下身从桌子下拉出一个小药箱，他缓了一会儿才扶着腰慢慢站了起来，然后从里面拿出酒精棉签和还有纱布。  
“不用了吧......”詹姆斯小声抗议了一句，但是被老史蒂夫严肃的眼神给吓了回去，只能乖乖的伸出手。  
史蒂夫一只手抓着他的手腕，另一只手拿着棉签蘸取一些酒精小心的擦了上去，虽然他的动作足够轻柔，但酒精还是刺激的詹姆斯一哆嗦。  
从詹姆斯的角度只能看到史蒂夫白花花的头顶，有一些头发还没有完全变白，呈现出好看的金黄色，他不禁猜想起年轻时的史蒂夫应该是什么样子的，有着在太阳下闪着光芒的金发和一双写满坚定的蓝眼睛，他应该是相当英俊的，即使是现在，年迈的他也从不失体面。  
那双褶皱粗糙如麻布的手不断向他传来微热的温度，詹姆斯甚至觉得他们的心跳都通过手掌的接触相连在了一起，逐渐形成相同的频率。那人掌心的温度恰好到让詹姆斯根本不愿松手，活了三十年的他第一次的心动竟然发生在一个穷困病弱的干瘦男人身上。  
“为什么家里总备着这些药品？”詹姆斯开口问道，似乎是想掩饰自己逐渐加快的心跳，他的声音有些干涩和沙哑。  
史蒂夫抬起头用看傻子一样的眼神看了一眼詹姆斯，说：“因为我要用。”  
好吧，詹姆斯后知后觉的发现自己这个问题有点傻，固执倔强的老史蒂夫到了这个年纪仍然避免不了挨打，只是现在不像小时候那样有巴基帮他处理伤口，现在的他只有自己一个人。  
等等，他为什么会知道巴基小时候总是帮史蒂夫处理伤口？  
詹姆斯微微一怔，似乎......是梦里见到过。梦里，他数落着一个乖乖做在他面前鼻青脸肿还紧锁着眉头的金发小子，然后无奈又心疼的帮他处理伤口，那场景熟悉的让他心头发慌。  
“从前的巴基是不是这样帮你处理伤口？”似乎是要验证一般的，詹姆斯开口了，史蒂夫没有抬头，只是闷闷的嗯了一声，算是答复。  
伤口很快就处理好了，詹姆斯看着自己被包裹的严严实实的手指既觉得温暖又觉得有些好笑。  
“小说你已经看完了，我的遗愿也就完成了，”史蒂夫背过身将药箱收拾起来，没有看他，“詹姆斯，你该离开了。”  
三天，72小时，过的太快了，对他们两个人来说都是。  
詹姆斯心里清楚，史蒂夫说得对，身为送葬者的他的确该离开了，可他的脚就像在这个屋子里生了根，一步都走不动。  
他不想走，不想离开史蒂夫。  
这种心情是从前执行任务时从未有过的，詹姆斯明知这样的情况对他很不妙，但也无法控制自己想要靠近史蒂夫的心情，他已经三十岁了，除了史蒂夫意外这辈子再未对任何人产生过这样奇妙而难以言喻的感觉。  
别说三天，给他三年、三十年都不够，可就算他愿意拿出自己的全部余生，史蒂夫明天也要按照命运安排去接受他人生的句号了。  
“着什么急嘛，太晚了太晚了，明天再走吧。”詹姆斯说着打了个哈欠，假装揉了揉眼睛，用手挡住自己泛红的眼眶不让史蒂夫看到，并且伸手关上了灯。  
黑暗中的史蒂夫似乎转过了头，灯光下显得浑浊的眼睛此刻却显示出几分清澈。  
他在这一刻突然想起了从前的事情，小时候的巴基不爱写作业，总是托着下巴看着史蒂夫写作业，还时不时的看看这儿摸摸那儿，从来都不肯老实一会儿，史蒂夫让他写作业他就打着哈哈说不着急，等到史蒂夫写完作业以后就拉着他出去玩，一直在外面疯到天黑才肯回家，一说到作业就敷衍道：“哎呀太晚了史蒂夫，明天再说吧。”然后就再也不愿意打开书包，每次都是史蒂夫一边点灯熬夜的帮他写完作业一边愤恨的咬着笔心想这绝对是最后一次。  
他看着已经坦然躺倒在沙发垫上的詹姆斯低声嘟囔了一句：“巴基耍小性子的时候也是这样。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“没什么，”史蒂夫在黑暗中苦笑着，“快睡吧。”  
“晚安。”

史蒂夫第二天早早的就去了神盾时空局报道，娜塔莎看到他很高兴：“真早啊史蒂夫，吃早饭了吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“我想早点来，给詹姆斯先生留下一个好印象。”  
詹姆斯先生就是即将负责带他一起执行任务的送葬者，听说是一位经验丰富的送葬者，而且很好相处。  
娜塔莎一边递给他一杯热咖啡一边摇着头无奈的说道：“唉，可惜詹姆斯他没有这么高的觉悟，他还没有回来。”  
史蒂夫握着咖啡说道：“詹姆斯先生去执行任务了吗？我可以在这里等他。”  
娜塔莎点点头：“今天已经是第三天了，他应该马上就回来了，你在这里稍等就好。”  
娜塔莎说着就去忙别的事情了，史蒂夫并不缺乏耐心，他喜欢并憧憬着这份工作，他整了整身上的西装，立直了腰板坐在松软的沙发上等啊等，等到手中的咖啡都凉透了，第二杯咖啡也凉透了，都没有见到那个詹姆斯先生的影子。  
“怎么搞的，还没回来吗？”忙完了的娜塔莎看到还乖巧的等待着的史蒂夫终于意识到了不对劲儿，她有些焦急的带着史蒂夫前往42号时空舱C口，并调出了出入记录。  
“384号詹姆斯特工......”娜塔莎呢喃着，眼睛快速在蓝盈盈的屏幕上扫过，“今天已经是第三天了。”  
“出了什么问题了吗？”史蒂夫在她身后问道，娜塔莎皱着眉说道：“抱歉史蒂夫，原本詹姆斯应该已经回来了，可是他现在还在1964年。”她说着大步流星的走向通讯中心，还不忘回过头嘱咐道，“别着急史蒂夫，在这里等我，我去联络他。”  
史蒂夫已经听不到娜塔莎的声音了，此刻能听到的唯有自己骤然提升的心跳，他蔚蓝澄澈的眼睛死死盯住了屏幕上詹姆斯特工的照片，脚跟的灵魂烙印释放出前所未有的火热温度。  
“帮我联络384号送葬者。”  
“是，罗曼诺夫特工。”  
AI男声回答道，并开始与384号送葬者进行神经连接。  
詹姆斯一向执行任务都很迅速，虽然送葬者们都是提前三天去找任务目标，但詹姆斯往往一两天不到就回来了，这一次实在是有些拖延，娜塔莎很担心他在那边出了什么状况。  
很快，娜塔莎就联络上了詹姆斯。  
“詹姆斯？”娜塔莎有些焦急的叫了一声他的名字，“出现什么问题了吗，怎么还没有回来？”  
“娜塔莎？”那边迟疑了片刻，才回应道，“我这边一切很顺利，你不用担心，我......很快回去。”  
娜塔莎听到他说没事就稍稍放下了心，可是敏锐如她，很快就察觉出了他语气中的不对劲。  
“没别的事的话我切断链接了，咱们回去再聊。”詹姆斯说道，似乎有些逃避。  
“住手，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎漂亮的眉头皱了起来，那原本显得慵懒的富有辨识性的沙哑嗓音此刻变得有些咄咄逼人，她厉声说道：“送葬者守则第三章第四十六条和四十七条你还记得吗？詹姆斯，你要记住我们是属于2034年的，别忘记vision的教训！”  
虽然娜塔莎的语气里气势十足，但是她心里却在默默祈祷着千万不要是她想的那样，但愿一切只是她多心了。  
良久，通讯器那边的詹姆斯似乎是叹了口气，他说：“放心，娜特，我不会忘记的，等我，我很快就回去。”  
“......好。”  
娜塔莎犹豫了一下，还是切断了连接，认识了这么多年，她愿意相信詹姆斯。

“所以，方便透露一下送葬者守则第三章第四十六条和四十七条是什么？”坐在他旁边的史蒂夫好整以暇的问道，刚刚娜塔莎和詹姆斯的对话他一字不落的全听进去了。  
詹姆斯深呼吸了一口气，双手揣进兜里，目光移向前方平静的不起一丝波澜的河面。  
距离任务目标死亡还有2小时。  
就在刚刚，史蒂夫对他说要不要出来走走，他答应了，于是二人漫步到了布鲁克林大桥的前面，这里的一切都让詹姆斯感觉很熟悉，他不愿意挪动步子了。  
两个人并肩坐在路边的长椅上。  
“送葬者守则，第三章第四十六条，”詹姆斯喃喃自语一般的的开口了，“不可改变任务目标的命运，即死亡不可避免。”  
“很合理。”史蒂夫微微点了点头，仿佛即将死亡的人不是他一样。  
“第四十七条，不可和任务目标产生任何联系，任务结完成后要消除目标的记忆。”詹姆斯自嘲一般的笑了笑，“在他们死之前，什么都不会记得，就好像我根本没来过。”  
“未来是这样的吗......”史蒂夫眯起了眼睛，“连一个人的记忆都可以随意抹除，那真正属于我们的，还有什么呢？”  
詹姆斯想史蒂夫说的有道理，他抬起头看着蔚蓝的天空，头顶有两行白鸽飞过，真好啊，在未来，再也看不到这样自然的天空了。  
史蒂夫又问道：“那个vision是怎么回事？”  
“他曾经是我的同事，在一次任务中爱上了他的任务目标，一个年轻美丽的红发姑娘。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后......他不愿意眼睁睁的看着心爱的姑娘死亡，于是他阻止了她的死亡，并且与我们永远的断了连接，和她留在了那个年代。”  
史蒂夫沉默了片刻：“能和爱人在一起，听起来似乎也很美好。”  
詹姆斯痛苦的摇了摇头：“不，三年，最多三年，三年的时限一到，他就会迅速的衰老枯竭，然后死亡，这是时空的惩罚，没有人能违背时空。”  
史蒂夫沉默了，詹姆斯转过头，看着他说道；“我从前一直不能理解vision，我想不通难道短短三天的时间就足以爱上一个人吗？爱到可以为了短暂的幸福把自己的后半生弃之不顾？”詹姆斯的声音有些哽咽，“我想，我最近才终于理解了vision，三天的时间，足够了。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛凝望着他，浑浊中掺杂着蔚蓝，像天空的颜色，里面是詹姆斯看不清的情愫。  
“我小时候听住在隔壁的老作家讲过一个故事，”他握住了詹姆斯冰凉的手，继续说，“很多年以前在一个村子里出现了一个红头发的女巫，人们害怕她，畏惧她，即使她什么也没做，有一天人们把这个无辜的女孩绑了起来要烧死她，可是即将点燃火把的时候出现了一个神秘的金发男人把她救了下来，从此以后他们潜入森林再也没有出现在人们面前，直到三年后，人们再次看到了女巫，但是那个金发男人，也就是她的爱人却已经死了，女巫想要复活他，而复活仪式需要几样东西，屠夫的眼泪、最稚嫩的羊角、独一无二的宝石，以及最杰出的木雕师父按照男人的样子雕刻的人偶，她花了很多年终于凑齐了这些东西，复活仪式很成功，她与她的爱人在林中小屋厮守到老。”  
詹姆斯完全呆住了。  
“这是...真的吗？”  
“他所做的一切，对他来说都是值得的。”史蒂夫着又拍了拍他的手，“但我不是巫师，更不会魔法，詹姆斯，你该回去了，你不能留在这里。”  
詹姆斯的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出：“我不知道我这是怎么了......也许斯特兰奇先生说的是对的，史蒂夫，你、你相信转世之说吗？”  
史蒂夫轻轻的笑了，那是这几天以来他所露出的最轻松的笑容，他伸出手，如同一位慈爱的长者一般的擦掉了詹姆斯的眼泪。  
他说：“我甚至亲眼见到过另一个宇宙的美国队长与冬日战士，还有什么是我不能相信的吗？”  
詹姆斯的肩膀剧烈颤抖着，眼泪像断了线的珠子一般掉了下来，他像是个抓住最后救命稻草的溺水者一般抓紧了史蒂夫的衣袖：“我不能，我不能看着你去死......”  
“我的巴基总是无条件的相信我的，你相信我吗，詹姆斯？”  
史蒂夫抓着他的肩膀，一脸严肃的问他，詹姆斯几乎要把自己的下唇咬出血来，他颤巍巍的点了点头。  
“我相信你，史蒂夫。”  
“那就清除我的记忆，”史蒂夫的眼神中没有半分犹豫，“相信我，我会在未来等你。”  
詹姆斯红着眼睛看着史蒂夫，几乎要把男人脸上的每一道皱纹都深刻印在脑海中，最终，他还是清除了史蒂夫的记忆。  
如同来时一般，詹姆斯拎着手提箱如同布鲁克林大街上最普通的路人一般离开了，他低下头用手背拭去眼泪，脚下走的飞快，他不敢回头，他怕一回头就再也回不去了。  
在一个无人的角落里，他将时间调整回了2035年，咬着牙摁下了时空穿越的按钮，一片黑暗虚无之中，他好像看到了那个干瘦的白发男人咳嗽着走向了那个漆黑的小巷子，去迎接他早已预知的死亡。

史蒂夫在42号时空舱的门口不安的来回踱步，詹姆斯，詹姆斯......史蒂夫默念着这个名字，他的心中有一种直觉，这个人会是自己的灵魂伴侣。  
仅仅是一张拍的不那么好看的照片，他就已经无法克制的对这个人产生出许多说不清道不明的爱意，像是积攒了几十年一般，他们是不是已经认识很久了？史蒂夫想要问问詹姆斯，尽管他今年才二十岁，却总感觉自己上辈子就已经遇到了詹姆斯一样。他对他感到分外的熟悉，史蒂夫知道那并不是因为詹姆斯长得和《美国队长与冬日战士》扉页那张画像如此相似，而是因为其他的原因，至于到底是什么，他说不上来，他现在只想赶紧见到他，如果再不见到他，史蒂夫恐怕快忍受不住脚跟那里的炙热了。  
突然间，舱门打开了，史蒂夫感觉自己的心跳都在那一瞬间停止跳动了，他猛然抬头一看，对上一双还噙着泪的绿色眼睛。  
他在他的眼中看到了同样的震惊。  
詹姆斯绝对想不到从时空舱走出来就会看到一个高大英俊的青年在门口等着他，他瞪大了眼睛踉跄的向前走了几步，眼前的男人有着一头好看的金发，那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛正一眨不眨的注视着他，詹姆斯感觉自己的脸颊与左肩头都火辣辣的烫了起来。  
“史蒂夫？”  
“我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
他们同时开口。  
【完】


End file.
